The present disclosure is directed to a system and method for maintaining or improving hand health and hygiene. More particularly, the system and methods prevent or overcome skin damage caused by frequent hand washing and use of hand sanitizers and/or cleansers. The hand health and hygiene system comprises an article, such as an elastomeric glove, that has a coating on the skin-contacting surface of the article that delivers a skin health benefit to the skin, a non-irritating hand cleanser capable of moisturizing the skin, and a moisturizing hand sanitizer.
Most healthcare workers are required to work with multiple patients throughout the course of a day. When moving from one patient to another most, if not all healthcare facilities require healthcare workers to follow a standard hand hygiene regimen. Generally, this regimen includes: (1) washing hands using cleanser and water or using a hand sanitizer product, (2) donning new gloves, (3) removing and discarding used gloves, and (4) washing hands using cleanser and water or using a hand sanitizer. While this regimen has benefits for preventing the spread of infection, it can be extremely damaging to the hands and skin of healthcare workers. In some instances, the damage can be to the degree that healthcare workers will not follow the hand hygiene regimen to avoid further damaging their skin. Unfortunately, non-compliance with this regimen has been shown to increase the spread of infections in healthcare settings.
It is documented that surgical or examination gloves can cause skin damage through friction, allergic reactions, and irritation from repeated use. Surgical and examination gloves are designed to be worn for short as well as extended periods of time. However, when gloves are worn for extended periods of time, body heat generated by the hand and perspiration can cause overhydration, which can damage the natural skin protection afforded by the stratum corneum. Overhydration may also lead to various other skin problems including, for example, growth of fungi and yeast as well as bacterial and viral infections of the skin. Additionally, after the gloves are removed from the hand and the sweat evaporates, the skin of the hand can become dry, sensitive, and sometimes ineffective. Furthermore, the gloves can exacerbate the skin damage caused by required clinical hand washing and/or sanitizing.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a hand hygiene regimen that maintains hand health in clinical settings, while simultaneously meeting the healthcare requirements for preventing the spread of healthcare associated infections. The present disclosure describes a hand health and hygiene system and products for maintaining optimal hand health in clinical settings. This system includes: (1) a glove or other skin contacting, substantially moisture impermeable article containing a moisturizing liquid liner composition; (2) a hand cleanser containing skin benefit ingredients, and (3) a hand sanitizer that provides skin health benefits for use when hand washing cannot be done.